Megamorph
| romaji_name = Kyodaika | trans_name = Giganticize | image = Megamorph-SDKS-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Equip | passcode = 22046459 | effect_types = Continuous-like, Continuous-like | lore = While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK. | fr_lore = Tant que vos LP sont inférieurs à ceux de votre adversaire, l'ATK du monstre équipé devient le double de son ATK d'origine. Tant que vos LP sont supérieurs, l'ATK du monstre équipé devient la moitié de son ATK d'origine. | de_lore = Solange deine LP niedriger sind als die deines Gegners, werden die ATK des ausgerüsteten Monsters gleich dem Doppelten seiner Grund-ATK. Solange deine LP höher sind, werden die ATK des ausgerüsteten Monsters gleich der Hälfte seiner Grund-ATK. | it_lore = Mentre i tuoi LP sono inferiori a quelli del tuo avversario, l'ATK del mostro equipaggiato diventa il doppio del suo ATK originale. Mentre i tuoi LP sono superiori, l'ATK del mostro equipaggiato diventa la metà del suo ATK originale. | pt_lore = Enquanto você tiver menos PV que seu oponente, o ATK do monstro equipado se torna o dobro do seu ATK original. Enquanto você tiver mais PV que seu oponente, o ATK do monstro equipado se torna metade do seu ATK original. | es_lore = Mientras tus LP sean menores que los de tu adversario, el ATK del monstruo equipado se convierte en el doble de su ATK original. Mientras tus LP sean mayores, el ATK del monstruo equipado se convierte en la mitad de su ATK original. | ja_lore = ①：自分のＬＰが相手より少ない場合、装備モンスターの攻撃力は元々の攻撃力の倍になる。自分のＬＰが相手より多い場合、装備モンスターの攻撃力は元々の攻撃力の半分になる。 | zh_lore = 自己基本分比對方低的場合，裝備怪獸的攻擊力變成原本攻擊力2倍的數值。自己基本分比對方高的場合，裝備怪獸的攻擊力變成原本攻擊力一半的數值。 | ko_lore = ①: 자신의 LP가 상대보다 적을 경우, 장착 몬스터의 공격력은 원래 공격력의 배가 된다. 자신의 LP가 상대보다 많을 경우, 장착 몬스터의 공격력은 원래 공격력의 절반이 된다. | dds_lore = +1 level for one monster in play | eds_lore = If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of a monster equipped with this card is doubled. If your Life Points are higher, the original ATK is halved. | gx1_lore = While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, double the original ATK of a monster equipped with this card. While your Life Points are higher, halve the original ATK. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (Rare) Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! (Rare) | gx1_sets = Equipments (Common) Be Quick (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | ntr_sets = Legendary History (Rare) | wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Super Rare) Equipment Collection (Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 16 | dm2_number = 657 | eds_status = Limited | gx04_status = Limited | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0282 | stat_change = Changes ATK value of equipped | database_id = 4663 }}